Debt Repaid
by Pkd
Summary: After the finale of Zero Requiem, Lelouch finds himself in C's World with a unpaid debt that needs to be repaid to him.


"I… Destroy worlds… Create… Anew." Lelouch spoke his last words as his eyes closed forevermore from the world. Dying with the knowledge of Zero Requiem succeeding and the world coming to peace his sister dreamed off, and ready to enter C's World.

"_**Quite the finale there Lulu, though I have to say it is rather… Unsatisfactory.**_" A familiar voice spoke amused.

Lelouch opened his eyes to find himself standing in C's World facing Zero in a white color palette. He realised he was actually dead and that this Zero was not Suzaku in disguise, but something else as he sensed an aura of power within this being, and the symbol of Geass located on his mask glowing gold. His mind was racing with different conclusions and possibilities of the being until the former Emperor spoke out what he finally thought who it was.

"Are you-."

"_**Yes, I am the physical avatar that represents the collective unconsciousness of humanity!**_" The white Zero dramatically pointed his arms out, making Lelouch snort at the avatar adopting his theatrics. "_**I**__** am the manifestation of C's World, the wishes, mind, desires, and memories of humanity. This form was chosen for the efforts in stopping your parents and saving us, preserving humanity and keeping the march of time to go on.**_"

"_**But call me C**_." The white Zero or C introduced himself.

The former Demon Emperor was shocked that he was seeing the avatar of C's World before him, but he was more curious to why he wasn't absorbed into it.

"_**Well to answer that question.**_" C somehow read his mind. "_**We owe you a debt for saving us, and felt that your last days of your life was… Too tragic and senseless.**_"

"Tragic and senseless!?" Lelouch cried out.

"_**You underestimated the nature of humanity, even if your death brought peace. You cannot eliminate hatred and war… No matter the common enemy or how hated the person is. People will not always move from their hatred, simply put aside briefly from a common enemy. Considering that many of those who committed heinous crimes are still alive, and number of people remember you for freeing them from the tyranny of the Nobles and Charles' Britannia. Your demon emperor route surprisingly was rather relatively bloodless compared to many other tyrants.**_" C commented. "_**No peace is eternal, and besides you left loved ones quite broken…**_"

C waved his hand. "_**So that's why you're here, we're here to repay a debt. A chance for you to live… See the fruits of your own labor, thanks to the voices of the few who know and fought with you.**_" C's right hand started to glow as the avatar raised it up. "_**Oh, and you'll have to have your memories as Lelouch erased and some alterations to your body for differentiation, but for folks recognising you as the Demon Emperor, I have it covered.**_"

Before Lelouch could respond, C snapped his fingers and the last thing Lelouch could see was a bright light engulfed him.

The Dimensional Supervisor then appeared next to him and questioned him.

His only reply was that his life story was tragic and deserved better.

* * *

**Ashford Academy**

"We have a new student coming in, why don't you introduce yourself, Mr. Lo-."

"Locke, Leon Locke. Nice to meet you." The new student introduced himself.

Kallen looked in shock at the young man before the class who heavily resembled Lelouch with his dark hair and facial structure except he had amber eyes, a more rounded chin, looked more fit, his voice sounding somewhat higher, and appeared to be blind in his left eye. She wasn't sure if Lelouch was actually alive or simply someone who resembled him, reminding or mocking her of her past failure and the man she loved.

"_**Oh it is Lelouch alright. Just without his memories and a little altered body.**_"

Kallen let out a yelp as she saw a white Zero sitting on an empty desk besides her. She got off her seat to confront this white Zero before she noticed something amiss in the classroom. Nobody was reacting, looking appear to be still as stone and the clock hand seemly broken. The former ace of the Black Knights waved her hand in front of a student and found no reaction.

"_**No one notices I'm here and temporarily slowed time to have a nice conversation. Oh and you can call me C.**_" The white Zero introduced himself.

"What's going on!?" Kallen exclaimed. "Why are you here and are you related to the Lelouch look-alike!?"

"_**Yes, that is Lelouch… But his memories of him as Lelouch is gone and is replaced by memories of his life as a simple man named Leon Locke born in eastern Britannia. And to question why he's here and not dead? We owe a debt to him, all of humanity.**_"

Kallen was confused by that statement. "Owe a debt? All of humanity?"

"_**Pity he didn't made some efforts to explain to his friends and loved ones of everything that happened.**_" C then touched Kallen as she felt a flash of lighting strike her mind as she saw through the memories and feelings of Lelouch of everything he did.

The SAZ Massacre. The Geass Order. Rolo Lamperouge. Shirely's Death. The Emperor's Geass. Ragnarok. The Sword of Akasha. And the clearer details of Zero Requiem.

Her body felt like it was about to collapse from all the revelation and the things Lelouch went through.

_'Why Lelouch? Why? Why did you pushed me away? I loved you and I would've stayed by your side!?'_

"_**Precisely why he could not do so because he loved you very much that he wanted you to live.**_" C read her mind and answered her question. "_**You now know the things he did and suffered through, and this here is his second chance to live the life he deserves. The ones with loves very much.**_"

"_**Enjoy your life with him.**_" C then disappeared before her as time resumed again.

"Thank… You." Kallen said as she wiped out a tear forming in her eyes as she sat down again.

Kallen Kozuki smiled when Lelo- Leon Locke chose the seat next to her and sat down. He may not be Lelouch in mind, but in spirit and soul he was Lelouch to her forever. It was her second chance and redemption, where she could fully show her love and stand by his side forever.

"Hello, I'm Leon Locke. May I know your name?" He asked with a big smile that showed his genuine feelings. Kallen noticed a tint of blush entering his face, drawing a loving smile from her.

"Kallen Kozuki, nice to meet you Leon." Kallen took Leon's hand and shook it.

* * *

**Over few decades Later**

"Come on Kallen! Hurry! We're going to miss Arthur's knighting ceremony, can you believe our little boy is now the Knight of Two!" Leon called out.

"Can't believe it too, Leon dear. Is Nathan and Aki prepared?" Kallen Locke cried out.

"They're in the car now."

"I'll be there shortly." Kallen quickly put on the finishing touches to her makeup, hair, and clothes as she hurried out of the house. Thinking back over the last few decades: finishing Ashford with Lelouch's reincarnation, going to college together, dating and eventually marrying one another, and having a family with many good times together. Despite the tragedy of losing Lelouch, but thanks to C she managed to gain more with Lelouch despite him never remembering his memories as Lelouch Vi Britannia, but as Leon Locke.

This peace and life wasn't too bad.


End file.
